Big Day,Medical crises
by Hiro MD
Summary: Ellen and Diego was just coming husband and wife until two emergency cases came up.
1. New Life

**In our last story, Diego purpose the Ellen in marriage. It was her wedding today. I was upstairs putted in my new tuxedo seince my old tuxedo got cut off by nurses when I was in the ER. Let in explain. I had dinner with some two famous hollywood stars that was in the hollywood hit movie Flatliners. As you see that I had a peanut allergy and Baymax my healthcare companion found a treatment for my allergy with turn out to be an experimental drug and used me as a test subject turn out failed. We were having desert until it sudden felt sweetie and gasping for air. All thanks to Diego dialed 911. I end up with a scar on my neck when trying to be intubated by the EMT from my throat that swelled up so bad that they couldn't get the breathing tube down my throat. anyway, The Hospital pitch in and brought a new tuxedo for me. I was getting dress until Baymax came in my room.**

Baymax:"May I come in"?

Hiro:"Sure come in. What's Up"?

Baymax:"I'm sorry that I almost killed you".

Hiro:"It wasn't your fault. It was en experimental drug the you injected in my skin. It was suppose to wipe out my allergy but it failed".

Baymax:"Hiro come here".

Hiro"What are you doing".

 **Baymax scanned my neck**

Baymax:" That scar on your neck alerted my attention.

Hiro:" They intubated me from my neck".

Baymax:"Lie down. I need to treat you".

 **Baymax place his fat hand over my scar.**

Baymax:"Activating med. chip for healing.

 **His arm started to turn red. His hand felt warm. Five minutes later, He took his hand away.**

Baymax:"Treatment complete. your all done".

 **I went over to the mirror and look at my neck.**

Hiro:"Oh! my! Gosh! Baymax? You made my scar disappear. Man you are a healer".

Hiro:"That's what your brother design me for".

 **Honey called me from downstairs.**

HIRO! Come on. your going to be late for Ellen and Diego's wedding"!

 **I went downstairs.**

Honey:"Now Maggie? We will be home late. there is a frozen pizza in the freezer. when the kids get hungry, Just pop the pizza in the oven at 450 for 20 minute's and…second thought why don't I give you some money and you can order pizza.

Maggie:"Thank's Mom.

Hiro:"Will call later see how's everything goes. KIDS! WERE LEAVING"!

 **The kids ran downstairs to give us a big hug.**

Maggie:"So how much do I get for babysitting"?

Honey:"You will get $5.00 per hour".

Maggie:"Thank's Mom".

 **We hugged them goodbye and left the house. Maggie turn to the kids.**

Maggie:"All right you three. I'm in charge and you have to follow my rules. Bedtime is at 8pm.

Tadashi:"But we get to stay up until 9pm".

Maggie:"Well I'm in charge tonight and I said Bedtime is at eight".

Mary:"Because your want to be alone. Doing teenage stuff like be on your phone with boys. You don't want to be our babysitter. You just wait for our Mom and Dad leave so your can order us around."

Maggie:" Any back talk will do my chores. I'm going to order dinner. You all hungry".

All three kids:"Yea!

* * *

 **Meantime in the church hall, I showed Diego my neck.**

Diego:"Your healthcare companion did this? He made your scar disappear completely. Boy he is a healer. Thank's for coming".

Hiro:"Thank you for choosing me to be best man at your wedding".

Diego:"Well were now partners at the Hospital".

 **Holly wheel up to us in her wheelchair.**

Holly:"All the guess are arrived and waiting. Dr. Hamada? glad you can make it". I herd you two work together Diego."

Diego:"Where partner's now. By the way, you can call me Uncle Luna.

 **It was time for the wedding. Ellen parents walked Ellen down the isle. Holly was the flower woman Diego was standing next to the his parents while Ellen was walking town the isle. Diego lift up her vail. Before they started to kiss, Ellen's water broke. I stand up and ran to her.**

Hiro:"Ellen, What's wrong"?

Ellen:"The baby is coming.

 **I called up the EMT. They took Ellen to the Hospital. I met then at the Hospital". Holly came up and tapped me on the shoulder. Her SP catheter got clogged and needed to be changed. She wasn't peeing in her leg beg".**

Hiro:"Diego, Take your wife up to Maternity ward. I need to take care of her niece.

 **I gathered the supplies and wheeled her in the procedure room and carried her to the procedure table. I scrubbed up and changed her SP Catheter. Meantime. They dress Ellen into a gown and wheeled her into a birthing room. Diego changed into some scrubs".**

Ellen:"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I got pregnant. I just want to surprise you."

Diego:"That okay. I knew you were pregnant the whole time".

Ellen:"How do you know?"

Diego:"Any physician can tell when a women is pregnant. All I know is were going to have a good life together.

 **I came in their room carrying Ellen's chart.**

Hiro:"Is everything okay in here"?

Ellen:"Yea fine. How's my niece doing"?

Hiro:"She stabled. Her SP catheter was changed and she's doing just fine. She's resting right now. She 'll be discharge in the morning. So how are we feeling.

Ellen:"Right now, I'm in labor pains:"

Hiro:"I'll have an anesthesiologist give you anepidural for you labor pains".

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Honey came home. Maggie came up to Honey.**

Maggie:"Where's Dad?"

Honey:" He had an Emergency at the Hospital".

Maggie:"I thought you were at the wedding."

Honey:"We were until Dad had an emergency run. Ellen is having a baby:"

Maggie:"What!"?

Honey:"As they were getting married, Her water broke. So how are things here? How are the kids?"

Maggie:"Their asleep".

Honey:"Will you did a good job. I think you earn a little something".

Maggie:" A $20 bill? Oh Mom thank you."

Honey:"Your welcome".

* * *

 **Back at the Hospital, Ellen was in Labor. She was pushing until I could see the head. Ellen pushed some more until the baby came out.**

Hiro:"It's a boy.

 **I cut off the umbilical cord.**

Hiro:" It's a boy. So what's his name going to be"?

Diego: Were going to name him Peter."

Hiro:"Peter. That a good name. I need to exam. your baby to see he's healthy. Can I show your niece"?

Ellen:"Will you bring him back:"

Hiro:"Of course I will. Get some rest. You'll be discharge the day after tomorrow.

 **I took the baby to the neonate exam. room to exam. the baby. I listen to his heart and lungs, took his temperature in his Rectom, felt around his tummy, use a infant catheter to take a urine sample, inspect his privates and put his dipper back on and wrap him up in a blanket. I went to check on Holly. I knock on her door.**

Holly:"Com in".

Hiro:"Would you like to see your new cousin"?

Holly:"My Aunt had her Baby"? Oh he's beautiful. What his name"?

Hirio"Peter".

Holly:"Hi Peter".

 **As Holly was holding her Aunt's Baby, I look down at her catheter bag.**

Hiro:"Holly your peeing blood".

Holly:"WHAT!? Why? Is it my kidney's"?

Hiro:" It could be an infection. It does't mean their shutting down".

Holly How did I get it".

Hiro:" I'm not sure. I may have to schedule you for a kidney biopsy and keep you in the Hospital longer:"

Holly:"Hiro, Thank's

Hiro:"Your Welcome I'll get a nurse change your catheter bag".

 **Holly hand the baby back to me and booked a procedure room for a kidney biopsy. I lay the baby back down on the bassinet next to Ellen's bed.**

Ellen:"How's my niece"?

Hiro:"Well she needs a kidney biopsy. I look down at her catheter bag and she was peeing blood. We think we develop an infection so were going to do a biopsy to confirm her diagnosis. Diego can you do biopsies"?

Diego:"I had a lot of practice on patient's in med. School."

Hiro:"Do you think you can do the kidney biopsy"?

Diego:"Sure I can".

Hiro:"How did you came up the name Peter"?

Ellen:"He was my Dad's name"?

Hiro:"Well I booked a procedure room up in the procedure unit on the 6th floor tomorrow morning at 6am".

Diego:"Why not tonight"?

Hiro:"Her stomach need to be empty. She'll need to be sedated by the anesthesiologist. I'm going home now. Ellen? Could you text your niece to let her know"?

Ellen:"I'm on it right now".

Hiro:"Greart I'll be her tomorrow morning to prep her. Diego, could you be here by 5am?"

Diego:"Sure".

Hiro:"I'm off. You too take care and congratulation the both of you and sorry your wedding had to be cut short. Diego See you tomorrow.

 **I got on my coat, clock out and got into my car and drove home.**

* * *

 **End of Ch. 1**


	2. Crises

**I drove home. It was 10pm. Everybody was in bed. Honey woke up and saw me come in.**

Honey:"Hey how did it go"?

Hiro:"She had a boy. 7lb and 6oz. His name is Peter after Ellen Father who in the war in Pyongyang. So How did everything go?"

 **All the sudden, The kids went into the room.**

Tadashi:"Mom? Were hungry".

Honey:"Weren't you fed?"

Tadashi:"No. As Maggie ordered pizza, she took the whole thing up to her room and she said that we couldn't have any after her chores is done. She made us do all of her chores. She did it for revenge".

Honey:"Really? MAGGIE? GET IN HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU"!

 **Maggie came into the room."**

Honey:"Honey why don't you get the kids something to eat. I need to talk to the babysitter."

Tadashi:"Your busted."

 **Honey crossed her arms looking angry.**

Honey:"What this this I hear that having the kids do all your chore and starving them? This is the kind the stuff they do in North Korea labor camp."

Maggie:"I don't know what are you talking about Mom".

Honey:" I think you do know. Dad installed hidden camera's. I guess I need to look at the computer".

Maggie:"Mom! please don't."

Honey:"Take your hands off the computer".

 **Honey was looking at the video saw Maggie take the pizza from the delivery man carried the box upstairs to her room locking her door. She also saw the three children standing at her door. Honey turned off the video looking back at Maggie. Maggie hung her head down.**

Honey:"Maggie I am disappointed in you. Why did you do that? I'm afraid I'm going to take back the $20 bill. Where is it"?

Maggie:"On my night stand."

Honey:"Get it Please".

Honey:"About that Mom, I need that money. You see Jenny and I are going to the mall tomorrow and."

 **Honey just shook her head no.**

Honey:"I hear lies before and that is the saddest lie I ever heard.

Maggie:"Mom I'm not lying Please I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Honey:"Well alright. However your going to have to be punished. No mall tomorrow, I'm going to have to give you a list of chores to do to earn that money. So why did you do it?"

Maggie:"I was playing a game on the phone with my friends truth or dare and this boy tex me I dare you to hog the pizza to yourself."

Honey:"So this is all over a game? Give me your phone now"!

 **Maggie grabbed her phone and gave it to her Mom and she locked it up in her night stand.**

Honey:" You were suppose to feed the kids. It show's me that you not responsible enough to babysit. Your grounded from your phone for three weeks. Now go to bed. you have a long day with chores tomorrow.

 **I came upstairs with the other kids. They went to bed."**

Honey:"I don't understand what has gotten in to her."

Hiro:"I'll have Baymax talk with her. There must be something that is bothering her".

* * *

 **The next morning at the Hospital, Diego was scrubbing up while I prep Holly for the biopsy. Holly was wheeled in the procedure room. The anesthesiologist have her breathe into a mask to sedate her. During the procedure, Diego was surprise what he saw and got them out. The biopsy was over and Holly was wheeled into recovery. She was waking up.**

Hiro:"Holly? Your a lucy young women. Diego found a kidney stone and got it out. That explains the bloody urine but your not out of the woods because the infection spread so much I need you to stay in the Hospital for a week. I going to need to put you on IV meds. right away. While your asleep, He had to change your catheter again and the drainage bag".

Holly:"What does the bleeding had to do with the kidney stone"?

Hiro:"The kidney stone caused the infection. The bacteria inside the stone ate a blood vessel for food and cause leaks in the vessel. If Diego hasn't gotten the stone out, It could get worse. It could destroy your immune system and you wouldn't be able to fight off infection. I'm going to give you a shot to update your immune system and wheel you back to your room and have a nurse start up on IV meds. and will keep an eye on your catheter bag.

Holly:"Thank you".

 **I wheeled her up on the medical ward into her room, use the patient lift to transport her to the bed and hung hear catheter bag to the end of the bed. I have a nurse start up an IV. Week past by, her infection cleared up and she was being discharged. Her Aunt picked her up with Peter.**

Holly:"Hiro, Thanks."

Hiro:"Your welcome".

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
